


Give me your forever

by Have_Faith_In_Me



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Cute marriage proposal, Fluff, Light-hearted humour, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Have_Faith_In_Me/pseuds/Have_Faith_In_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No measure of time will ever be long enough, but how about we start with forever.</p>
<p>A series of unconnected one-shots on how to propose - the Robert and Aaron way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Count the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few one-shot ideas on how Robert and Aaron could propose to each other. Mostly fluff. 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy. Any feedback is welcomed and appreciated.

Aaron rested his head gently into Robert’s chest; taking in the full warmth of his body and inhaling his scent deeply as they lay side by side staring up into the midnight sky. The light wind blew against their skin and Robert wrapped his arm tighter around Aaron before pulling the blanket up over the two of them.

They had been like this for some time; contently wrapped up in each other, just watching the stars and enjoying the silence. It was Robert’s idea, and when he had finally convinced Aaron to come outside with him they found themselves not wanting to leave.

“You warm enough baby?” Robert asked, breaking the silence and stroking softly up and down Aaron’s arm.

Aaron simply nodded, moving closer in to him. “They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” He said, looking up at the stars.

Each one unique. Each with Its own distinct spot in the sky, shining brightly like little beacons of hope.

Robert looked at him, enraptured by the beauty of the night sky. He looked so happy, so contented and so peaceful that it reminded him all over again why he fell in love with him. “Not as beautiful as you.”

Aaron lifted his head to look at him; a slight blush spreading across his face, which wasn’t visible in the darkness of the night. “Shut up.” He laughed, gaze falling back on the stars above them.

“It’s true.” Robert smiled, his warm breath tickling Aaron’s ear.

Aaron rolled his eyes; smiling as he lay his head down on the grass, stopping when he noticed Robert still staring at him. “What?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Robert smirked. “Sometimes it’s just nice to sit back and look at the stars.” He paused for a moment, turning over on his side to look at Aaron. “Count them. Count how many stars there are in the sky.”

Aaron turned to look at him with a furrowed brow. “No.” He said shaking his head.

Robert looked at him, a small smile growing on his face. “Why not?” He asked.

He glanced back at the stars. “Because it’s impossible.”

“Yeah?” He smiled. “Well so is explaining how much I love you.”

Aaron burst out laughing. “That was terrible.”

Robert frowned. “It’s true though.” He said sliding over so that he was now lay on top of Aaron, pinning his hands above his head. “I love you Aaron, so much. There are no words to describe how much you mean to me. You make my life complete.”

Aaron stopped laughing and looked up to meet Robert’s gaze; lifting his head slightly to capture his lips. “I love you.” He said. “You’re the stars in my sky.”

They both looked at each other and laughed. And in that moment Robert knew. Nothing else mattered as he stared deeply into Aaron’s eyes, he knew he’d found his soulmate and the words slipped effortlessly off his tongue.

“Marry me?”

 


	2. Lost for words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a big thank you for all of the kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated. And thanks to everyone reading this.  
> This one is a proposal by Aaron.

Aaron wasn’t the best with words but when he needed to say something, words came easily to him. There was no grey area. It was all or nothing. If there was something on his mind, he’d just come out and say it. But not this time. This time it was different. The words he needed to find were extremely important and utterly life changing and he didn’t even know where to begin to search for them.

Robert looked over to him; completely lost in his own thoughts. “You okay?” He asked.

He knew there was something wrong with Aaron, it had been written all over his face for days. He wasn’t his usual self and Robert could see that.

Aaron snapped out of his concentration, shaking his head. “Yeah I’m fine.” He said looking over to Robert with a slight frown.

“Want to talk about it?” Robert asked, knowing there was something on his mind.

“No.” He said, standing up to walk into the kitchen. “Just wait here.”

Robert didn’t say anything but stayed where he was.

A few minutes later, Aaron came back into the living room. “Go and get us a beer from the fridge, will ya?” He said, sitting down with a much happier look on his face.

Robert looked at him, slightly confused by his change in attitude. “You were just in the kitchen.”

“Please.” He said, smiling. He knew Robert couldn't say no to him. 

“Fine.” Robert sighed, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

He stopped suddenly when he got to the fridge; giving a sharp intake of breath as he stared at the colourful magnets. An overwhelming feeling of happiness and realization hit him and a smile appeared on the face as he read the words spelt out on the fridge in bright letters, ‘Will you marry me?’

He turned around to see Aaron standing in the doorway with a ring in his hand and a smirk on his face.

For several seconds, they just looked at each other, no words said. Until Robert spoke. “Yes.” It was the only thing he needed to say before their lips collided in a heated passion and he pulled Aaron in to a tight embrace. “Of course, yes.” It was the easiest and most meaningful yes he had ever given in his life.

Robert gave Aaron more power than a thousand meaningful words ever would. Aaron wasn’t lost for words anymore, but he found that in the end he didn’t need to say anything at all.


	3. Let's play a game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff. A little bit silly but light-hearted nevertheless. Thank you for reading.

Aaron sighed when he entered the room and saw Robert sitting crossed-legged on the floor with an anticipating look on his face.

“What are you doing now?” He asked, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s eager expression.

Robert looked over to Aaron and smiled. “I thought we could play a game.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “What game?”

“Trivial pursuit.”

“No. Not interested” He said turning to leave the room again. Aaron was good at many things, but general knowledge questions certainly weren’t his forte.

“Oh come on. Please, it’ll be fun.” He tried to sound convincing. “Unless you’re afraid I’ll win.”

Aaron wasn’t one to turn down a challenge, even though he knew this was one he was going to lose. “Fine.” He sighed, walking over to Robert and sitting on the floor next to him while he set up the game. “The things I do for you.” He said, shaking his head.

Robert laughed. “It’s because you love me.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Just hurry up and set up the game, I want to get this over with.” But he couldn’t help the small smile that creeped up at the corner of his lips.

It didn’t seem to matter. Whether it be a question on geography, entertainment, history, sports and leisure, science and nature, even arts and literature, all answered within seconds. Aaron struggled with most of the categories but Robert had breezed through nearly all the questions on the cards he had drawn.

He moved closer into Aaron, bumping his shoulder lightly. “I’m sorry. You can pick the game next time.” He smiled.

“Nah. You’re alright. ” He smirked, taking a sip of his beer. “I’m still gonna win. The game isn’t over yet.”

“Oh. So it’s like that then is it?” He said with a raised eyebrow and laughed. “Bring it on.”

After a few more sets of questions, Aaron was still losing and getting slightly frustrated. Robert didn’t like seeing his boyfriend upset even though he looked utterly adorable with his arms folded and a slight pout playing on his lips. So whenever it was his turn Robert would make up an easier question for Aaron to answer, because if seeing Aaron happy meant he had to lose the game and let Aaron think he was winning then that’s what he’d do.

When Aaron wasn’t looking, Robert slipped something from his pocket as he picked up the card for Aaron’s next question.

“Okay you ready?” He asked, looking at Aaron with a slightly serious expression on his face.

“Yeah.” Aaron nodded, looking happier as he seemed to be getting all of his questions right and was catching up to Robert.

“Ok Aaron. Your question is… would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?”

Aaron’s smirked, heart welling with love. “What are you saying?” He asked.

“I’m saying that I love you.” He took hold of Aaron’s hand. “I’m a better person when I’m with you. Aaron You’ve stolen my heart, but I’ll let you keep it if you agree to marry me.” He smiled and handed him a little card that he had made himself which read ‘Aaron will you marry me?’

Aaron looked at the card, happy tears forming in his eyes. He couldn’t believe how much thought Robert had put in to ask him one question. “Yes.” He breathed, feeling completely overwhelmed but never more loved in his life.

Love. It’s not a word or a game. Love is yesterday, tomorrow and forever.


	4. I'll carry you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank everybody again for reading. I'm really grateful for all of the kudos, comments and bookmarks left. Thank you for your support! <3
> 
> This chapter contains fluff. Lot's of it. I hope you enjoy!

As they strolled leisurely along the beach, Aaron failed to fight down the smile that made its way across his face as Robert took hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers; pressing their palms tightly together and placing a gentle kiss to the backs of his fingers.

Aaron stopped. Eyes smiling as he looked at their hands joined together. He loved the feeling of Robert’s hand, so soft and strong. He wanted to capture the moment and frame it in his mind so that it could always be remembered. He loved Robert and that love only grew stronger each day.

“Something wrong?” Robert asked, giving Aaron’s hand a quick squeeze and turning towards him.

Aaron’s train of thought was broken. He looked at Robert and then averted his eyes to the ground. “Marry me?” He whispered, letting the words slip of his tongue before he even had chance to register what he was saying.

Robert tilted his chin up gently to meet his gaze. “What did you just say?” He asked, looking at him intensely.

Aaron froze. “I said… carry me.”

"Carry you?" Robert questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Aaron smirked; eyes squinting in the sunlight as he looked at Robert and then back to the ground. “Yeah.”

Robert shook his head. “No.”

“Why not?” Aaron laughed. “You just don’t want to be seen carrying your boyfriend do ya?” He said teasingly.

Robert rolled his eyes, trying to avoid smiling. He didn’t care who saw them. He and Aaron were together and there was nothing anyone could do or say to change that. “Fine.” He shook his head, turning around so that Aaron could jump on his back and Robert could carry him along the beach. “I’ll carry you.”

Aaron took a few steps backwards and then pounced, jumping onto Roberts back, his legs wrapping around his waist, arms moving to support himself and wrapping them loosely around Robert’s neck.

Robert laughed as he stumbled forward slightly; tucking his hands under Aaron’s legs to support him and trying to regain his balance as he adjusted to Aaron’s weight on his back. “You’re so heavy.” He groaned.

Aaron smiled into the side of his neck allowing himself a moment to just breathe in the scent of Robert. “Just shut up and carry me.” He laughed.

Robert smiled, taking a few steps along the beach, leaving footprints in the sand as he walked. When Aaron was held down by the hard times, Robert would always be there to carry him through.

“Okay. That’s enough, I’m putting you down.” He breathed heavily as Aaron jumped of his back and laughed.

They sat down together on the sand; leaving only inches between them, looking out onto the horizon and watching the gentle waves.

Aaron picked up a handful of sand and let it run through his fingers; admiring each little glistening grain. Smiling to himself; he began tracing his finger in the sand as Robert watched him. “This is what I really wanted to say.” He smiled.

Robert held his breath as he looked at the words in the sand; feeling his heart well with love. “Yes.” He grinned, leaning forward and closing the gap between them.

He pulled back to look at Aaron. “You and me are forever. You know that don’t you?”

Aaron smiled; gaze flickering between Robert’s lips and eyes. “Forever.” He nodded, leaning in and placing a soft kiss to Robert’s lips.

Although the words written in the sand were washed away. Some memories never fade. And love is carried in our hearts even after we’re long gone.

 

 

 


	5. In the heat of the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally posting a new chapter! I apologize for the long wait on an update, I’ve been really busy lately and it’s become increasingly difficult to find the time to write anything. 
> 
> This is probably where the mature rating applies as this chapter is slightly different to the other chapters but nothing explicit. 
> 
> The last couple of episodes of Emmerdale have been incredibly sad and difficult to watch, so in this chapter Aaron arrives home to better circumstances. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

 

Robert paced up and down the kitchen awaiting Aaron’s arrival. Being apart was never easy and Robert didn’t know that it was possible to miss someone so terribly, but being away from Aaron had left him feeling so incredibly lonely and incomplete. He needed Aaron back in his arms as soon as possible; to hold tight and never let go.

He put his hand in his pocket and rummaged around; pulling out a ring he smiled to himself. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man that he loved and being apart made him realize that every possible minute that he got to be with Aaron was the most precious thing in the world. The distance between them and the time spent away from one another had a wonderful way of showing Robert what really mattered.

He turned around quickly when he heard the door open and stuffed the piece of jewellery back into his jacket pocket. He smiled when he saw Aaron standing in the doorway. “You just gonna stand there?” He smirked.

Aaron walked over to Robert; grabbing the back of his neck, he pulled him into a deep kiss.

They broke apart after a few seconds and Robert grinned at him. “What was that for?”

Aaron smiled. “Missed you, haven’t I.” He kissed him again. “So much. I’ve hated being away from you.”  

Robert looked at him; hand reaching out to stroke Aaron’s cheek. “God, I love you.” He said, leaning back in to meet him lips. “I’ve missed you too.”

“Anyone home?” Aaron asked, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

Robert shook his head, not even getting the chance to say anything as Aaron stepped forward and swept his arm across the kitchen counter next to them, clearing the items he lifted Robert easily onto it and crashed their lips together again. This time more Desperate. More urgent. Like they needed each other’s air to breathe. They’d waited long enough and now nothing was more important that being as close as physically possible to one another.

Still kissing, Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron’s neck and moaned into his mouth. He had missed Aaron so much and there was nothing he wanted more than to let Aaron have his way with him, but there was something he needed to do first before every ounce of his self-control disappeared.

Robert pushed Aaron back slightly before he could ignite another kiss and jumped down from the kitchen counter. “Aa.. Aaron, stop. There’s something important I need to say first.” He said, trying to gain his composure.

Aaron looked at him; eyes full of lust. Ignoring him, he turned them around and slammed Robert hard against the table; pushing him on his back, he climbed on top and positioned himself between Robert’s legs as he continued kissing the man underneath him. Robert couldn’t help but moan softly under his breath as Aaron run his tongue against Robert’s bottom lip; taking it between his teeth and nibbling gently. He felt his resistance crumbling as Aaron kissed along his jawline and down to his neck; biting and sucking at the skin there.

His hands roamed Aaron’s body as the kisses between them became more frantic again. Lifting up his shirt; Robert slipped his hands into the waistline of Aaron’s jeans and boxers causing Aaron to rock his hips lightly against him, making them both moan from the contact. “Need you.” Robert panted breathlessly between kisses as Aaron grinded his hips a little harder, pulling a gasp from Robert as he grew harder underneath him with every intense and intimate touch.

Aaron pulled back slightly and Robert chased his lips; needing the contact as Aaron worked on removing his jacket. He carelessly threw the piece of clothing across the room causing Robert to snap out of his lusted daze and look on in horror as the ring fell out of his pocket and clinked on the floor, instantly catching Aaron’s attention.

“What was that?” Aaron breathed as he stood up and walked over to the ring. Picking it up, he looked over to Robert.

Robert sat up on his elbows. “Surprise.” He said, flushed and panting heavily. “You missed me enough to marry me?”

It may have been in the heat of the moment but their love will burn brightly forever.

 


	6. The sweet proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m extremely excited about the recent spoilers and I know that it’s Robert that’s preparing to surprise Aaron but I’m still going to continue writing various proposals for Aaron as well. 
> 
> As much as I can’t wait for a Robron proposal, I’m still very nervous about what’s going to happen to the boys in October, so until then, here’s a bit of fluff to keep everyone going. 
> 
> Again, thank you for your continued support.

Robert leaned back on the grass; breathing in the fresh air around him and watching as Aaron paced nervously in front of him.

“What is up with you today?” He asked, blinking through the sunlight to look up at his boyfriend.

They were out on a picnic. Just the two of them and Aaron had been acting strange all day. When they arrived, he had bent down on one knee to tie his shoelace when it wasn’t even untied in the first place. He’d spent at least a minute down there; fiddling with the laces absentmindedly, looking as if there was something he wanted to say. An unspoken question. Eventually he simply stood, straightened out his jacket and carried on walking. Robert didn’t say anything.

Aaron stopped and looked at him. “Nothing.” He sighed. “Nothing’s up.”

“Then why aren’t you over here?” He pointed to the spot next to him. “In case you forgot. We are meant to be on a date, you know.” He said with a grin.

Aaron walked over and Robert grabbed his arm; pulling him down onto the grass. Aaron laughed as he fell into Robert’s arms.

Robert dragged his thumb over Aaron’s lips. “You’re beautiful when you smile.” He said softly. “You’re always beautiful.”

It was true. Whenever Aaron smiled, Robert felt as if he could just melt away. It drove him crazy how one person could be everything he ever wanted.  

Aaron stopped and looked into Robert’s eyes. God, he loved the man. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together; exhaling deeply.

“Robert. The thing is...” He said, pulling back so he could look at him. “I love you. Like a lot... More than a lot…I…” He averted his gaze to the ground and began picking strands of the grass beside him.

Robert smiled and stroked Aaron’s cheek causing him to blush slightly. “What is it baby?”

Aaron looked up to meet his eyes. “…I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore.”

He paused as Robert frowned and removed his hand. “Oh god no. No. That’s not what I meant… God I’m so nervous…” He shook his head. “What I mean is I don’t _just_ want to be your boyfriend anymore…I want to be more than that.” He sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny packet; tearing the foil, he presented it to Robert.

Robert looked at the item he was holding and then back at Aaron. “A candy ring?” He said, a confused look on his face.

Aaron just smiled. “Robert. Marry me? Please.”

Robert looked at him; the joy clearly captured in his smile. “Aaron.” He lunged forward to meet Aaron’s lips. “You… are utterly adorable.” He kissed him again.

Aaron blushed. “Is that a yes then?”

“Yes. Of course it’s a yes.” He said, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

They broke apart and Robert looked at the piece of candy in Aaron’s hand. “You couldn’t have got me a real one?” He said, with a smirk on his face.

Aaron shoved his shoulder playfully. “Well I didn’t want to waste my money if you said no did I.”

“Charming.” Robert laughed. “Why'd you think I might say no?” He asked, tone a little more serious.

Aaron averted his gaze back to the grass again. “Didn’t think you’d want me.” He said, biting his bottom lip.

Robert tilted his chin up. “Aaron. Oi Look at me.” He said, turning Aaron’s head towards him. “I love you and I’ll always want you. That’s never going to change.”

He kissed him softly and Aaron smiled. “Now. Are you gonna give me that ring so I can put it on?”

They both laughed and Aaron slipped the candy ring onto his finger. Robert licked the end of it gently with his tongue. “Mmm. Cherry.” He smirked.

“Don’t eat it. Took me ages to get hold of that.” He shoved him lovingly again.

Robert looked at him and laughed; putting his hands up in mock defeat. “Alright. I was only having a taste. Carry on hitting me though and this is going to be the shortest engagement in history.”

Aaron smirked and Robert pulled him into a hug. “Love you.”

They were both giddy with excitement for the rest of the day. They wanted to run, to shout, to tell everyone that they were engaged. They tried to keep themselves under control but no matter how hard they tried, as soon as they looked at each other their mind fluttered and that tingly feeling came back to them once more and they got lost in each other.

As they were packing up to head home. Robert grabbed Aaron and spun him around; pulling him in close. “I’m gonna keep this ring forever.” He said, resting his hands on Aaron’s hips.

Leaning forward; Aaron smiled against Robert’s mouth. “Forever’s a very long time.”

Robert pressed their lips together and smiled. “Not long enough.”

 


	7. The only hand you'll ever need to hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on recent spoilers/rumours. It's quite different to what I've written before, but I hope that you can enjoy it.

_"You have to let me go." Aaron spoke softly. His soft lips stretched into a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. The sadness was clearly evident and his forced expression made Robert's heart feel heavy._

_Robert pulled him in closer by the waist. "I can't." He said horsely._

_"I'm coming back. I just need you to let me go for a while." Aaron smiled weakly at him._

_"I don't want to let you go." Robert sighed; burying his face into Aaron's neck._

_"It's not going to be forever. Just for a little while."_

_Robert bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop the tears._

_"Promise you'll wait for me?" Aaron asked._

_Robert breathed heavily; choking back the tears, he nodded. "Promise."_

 

Robert jolts awake; eyes wide as he shoots upright from the chair. His breath is fast and his eyes immediately search for Aaron. He let's out a tiny whimper when he sees him lying in the hospital bed; chest rising and falling softly as he sleeps. He's okay.

He moves closer, taking hold of Aaron's hand when he realises he must have let go; knowing how much it hurts when he doesn't hold on to him. He strokes his arm softly and the tears start to stream down from his eyes.

It all happened so quickly, though is seemed like time stood still. Robert opened his mouth to try and warn Aaron, but no sound came out, no words being able to fall from his mouth as he watched Aaron get pushed, he felt like he was suffocating and that's when he realised he was holding his breath. He ran and tried to reach him. Tried to grab him. But it was too late. Robert's heart stopped as he watched Aaron fall over the edge.

He looks at the man he loves lying in the bed. Nearly a week has passed since the accident and Aaron is recovering well. But that doesn't stop Robert's heart from breaking everytime he looks at him. Seeing Aaron so weak and vunerable, reminds him how scared he was when he thought he was going to lose him. Robert has never been so terrified of losing something becasue nothing has ever meant as much to him as Aaron does.

Robert feels consumed with guilt. Like he's let Aaron down.

He rests his head on the bed and trys to drift of again; not wanting to wake Aaron up he decides to make the pain go away the only way he knows how and goes back to sleep.

 

_"You can't come with me." Aaron smiled sadly._

_Robert frowned. "But i want to."_

_Aaron looked at him. "You know you've got to stay here."_

_"But i need you Aaron."_

_Aaron reached up to stroke his cheek. "I've not always been in your life. You'll be alright without me for a little while."_

_"I won't" He choked; eyes filling with tears. "You make me a better person Aaron. And when you're gone nothing feels right."_

_Aaron forced a smile._

_"Please just stay." Robert pleaded._

_"Just for a little bit longer then."_

 

Robert always tries his hardest not to depend on anyone, to never show his weaknesses. But he trusts Aaron. Needs him. Aaron is the strength that keeps Robert walking. And without him, Robert is lost.

 

_"Can't we just stay here." Robert asked; looking down to were their hands were joined together._

_Aaron chuckled; trying to cover the pain and hurt, he shook his head. "It's nearly time."_

_Robert felt a sharp pain in his chest; biting down on his lip, he closed his eyes._

_"I love you. Remember that." He heard Aaron say._

_Then Robert felt the grip on his hand loosen. "No please." He cried. "Don't leave me. Aaron."_

 

Robert becomes aware that he is screaming as he opens his eyes. The sun has barely risen; small fragment of sunlight struggling to creep in through the blinds. He looks up to see Aaron; a concerned look on his face and a reasuring hand on his shoulder.

"You're okay." Aaron says soothingly; leaning forward slightly in the hospital bed to stroke his boyfriends back.

Robert looks at him; waves of emotions flooding through him. He begins to cry and no matter how much he trys to hold back; the pain comes out like an uproar in the form of a silent scream.

"Hey. Hey. What's the matter?"

Robert continues to cry heavily. "I don't ever want to lose you." He manages to choke out.

"Rob...Look... I'm okay... I'm getting better every day." Aaron says softly.

"I'm sorry." He cries. 

"What for?"

"It should be me lying in that hospital bed. Not you. I'm sorry i let this happen."

Aaron moves over slightly in the bed and pulls back the blanket.

Robert looks at him; eyes red and swollen, he wipes his face with his sleeve. "No Aaron." He sniffs. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont." He says. "Just get in."

Robert reluctantly stands; slipping of his shoes, he carefully slides into the bed with Aaron.

The hospital bed is small and certainly not designed for two people, but being close to each other is what they both need right now. They hold each other, letting the silence become more meaningful that words.

"I don't think you understand how scared i am to lose you." Robert finally breaks the quiet; taking hold of Aaron's hand.

"You're not going to lose me." Aaron moves closer into him. "We're gonna be okay. You and me."  
   
Robert holds onto Aaron that little bit tighter; being careful not to hurt him. "Wanna marry you." He lets the words slip out of his mouth. This wasn't the way he had planned to propose, but it was still just as meaningful. He wants Aaron to have all of his heart. All of his love. He'd give Aaron the world if he could.

Aaron smiles; giving Robert's hand a squeeze as Robert strokes his hair softly. He didn't need words to know his answer. 

The road may be long. The days may be hard and the journey may be lonely. But Robert wasn't giving up and neither was Aaron. They have each other and that's all they'll ever need.

 


	8. Walking on untouched snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say thank you again for all of the kudos and comments, much love to everyone.
> 
> Very excited about Emmerdale tomorrow and I really hope that Robert gets the opportunity to propose to Aaron. I'm also slightly terrified because I couldn't bare it if anything bad happened to either of them. 
> 
> So I know it's a bit early, but here it is anyway. A Christmas proposal. Here's hoping Robron make it to Christmas and have many more happy years together after that. (Well, at least until they're about 80.)

Aaron had never cared much for Christmas before. It was the season for party and fun. Happiness and joy. Family and friends. And even though Aaron had never been lonely before, he had never felt more alone at Christmas time.

Aaron always felt like he was on the outside; never really fitting in with everyone else. And it wasn't because his family didn't make him feel welcome, but because Aaron had no desire to fit in.  
    
But this year things felt different. Aaron had his own little family to be excited about now. The two people he loved more than anything in the world. His little sister who had brought so much joy to his life, and his beloved boyfriend. The man who had stood by his side through everything. The man who never walked away and the man who had loved Aaron when Aaron couldn't love himself.

This year Aaron knew there was one way to make it the most special Christmas of all.

"Hand us that gold one there." Aaron said. "No. Not the big one. That small one." He gestured to Robert with his free hand.

Robert shook his head and smiled as he handed Aaron the shiny gold bauble; watching as he placed it carefully on the tree. When Aaron had suggested that they decorate the Christmas tree as a family Robert had never expected him to be so enthusiastic about it, but he had just watched him spend the last twenty minutes sitting cross-legged on the floor slowly untangling the lights, tossing aside clumps of tinsel and random beads until he'd finally gotten half of the length free. It was nice to see him happy.

"How many ornaments does one tree need?" Liv said with a smirk as she flicked several strands of colourful tinsel onto the tree as Robert continued pulling out various ornaments from the box and handed them to Aaron.

Aaron shoved her shoulder playfully. "I just want it to look good." He said, placing the last ornament on the tree and adjusting the branches.

"It does look good." Robert leaned over to rub Aaron's back. He could see how much this meant to him.

Aaron leaned back into his touch and smiled. "Just one more thing." He said, turning around and moving towards the box.

Aaron rummaged around; moving the broken, damaged and paint chipped ornaments that had been left in the box out of the way and took out the star. He Walked over to the tree and looked at the top; wondering whether or not he could reach. Stretching up to stand on his tiptoes he held onto the tree gently as he tried to place it on the top.

Robert and Liv exchanged a small smile and looked towards Aaron; his shirt lifted slightly to reveal a small patch of his skin as he continued to try and place the star on top of the tree.

Robert walked over to him; wrapping his arm around his waist gently and pulling him closer so that his feet were now flat on the ground again. "Need some help with that babe?" Robert teased; kissing Aaron's shoulder lightly.

Aaron rolled his eyes; grinning slightly, he handed Robert the star and watched as Robert easily placed it on top of the tree. When Aaron and Robert had first got together, Aaron had been embarrassed about the height difference between them for a while, despite it only being a couple of inches. But one day he realised that it really didn't matter because Robert loved him no matter what and now Robert's slight height advantage made he feel safe and secure. Like Robert would always be there to protect him and shelter him from harm.

Robert turned and kissed Aaron's cheek. "There. Perfect." He said, turning to look at the tree.

The three of them stood back to admire their Christmas tree, shining brightly with colourful lights and decorated with various ornaments. Aaron realised in that moment that the magic of Christmas wasn't about the presents under the tree or how happy it made him feel to look at the beautiful decorations, but the gift was being able to spend the most wonderful time of year with the people he cared about the most.

He turned to Robert; taking hold of his hand and smiling up at him. "Robert. Will you marry me?" It was sudden and completely out of the blue and not at all the way he had planned for it to go, but the warmth in Robert's smile gave him the unspoken answer he was looking for.

"Yes" Robert grinned, pulling Aaron in and placing his hands on either side of his face as he kissed him. He pulled back to look at him and they smiled at each other.

Liv smiled as she watched them. She knew they loved each other deeply and this just made their love feel complete. She got up to leave, not wanting to ruin the moment but was stopped as both Robert and Aaron reached out their arm. "Come here you." Aaron smiled.

The three of them held each other in a tight embrace. A circle of strength and joined in love. A true family.

"We're gonna be together forever." Aaron said; burying his face in Robert's neck and squeezing Liv's Arm that little bit tighter. "All of us."

"Nothing lasts forever." Liv smiled sadly at the thought.

Robert pulled back to look at them both. "We'll have to prove them wrong then won't we." He said with a reassuring smile. 

Aaron closed his eyes and grinned to himself as he pulled Robert closer again and nuzzled into his neck. He wasn't ever going to feel alone at Christmas time again.


	9. A life without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robron are actually engaged! I still can't believe it. So this is the penultimate chapter which is based on the actual proposal. Thank you again to everyone that has commented, left kudos and enjoyed reading this fic, i'm sad that it's coming to a close but it seems like an appropriate time to end. My only regret is that I couldn't get more chapters finished before the actual proposal.

_"What are you most afraid of?" Aaron asked; taking hold of Robert's hand and smiling up at him._

_Robert gave a sad smile and exhaled deeply as his fingers brushed over Aaron's knuckles. "A life without you."_

_Aaron's facial expression turned a little more serious and they both looked at each other as though they shared the most beautiful secret in the world._

 

Robert could actually feel the pain in his chest from the look of fear in Aaron's eyes. He could feel the sharp clench in his stomach and his heart pounding as a choked out cry forced itself from Aaron's throat and he told Robert he was trapped and couldn't get out.

Robert was afraid, more afraid that he'd ever been in his life. But it wasn't the thought of dying that scared him the most. It was the thought of having to live in a world without Aaron by his side. Robert had spent his entire life looking for someone to fill the whole in his heart, to give him meaning, and now that he'd finally found his happiness it was about to be taken away from him.

He took a breath and went under the water, but no matter how much they tried to move it, the steering wheel just wouldn't budge. They had to keep trying though. He couldn't lose him. Wouldn't. Aaron was his everything.

The greatest weapon against Robert's fear was his love for Aaron and that gave him the ability to find the strength to fight for the both of them. Robert wasn't about to give up on the man he loved. They could do it together, because together they made each other stronger.

He took another deep breath; sinking beneath the surface to try and move the steering wheel. Every breath was a war and he felt like he was fighting a losing battle as he tried desperately to free Aaron's legs. He could see the panic in Aaron's eyes, hear the fear rising in his voice every time he came back to the surface.

He wasn't going to leave him, no matter what.  Even when Aaron told him to go. If he had to draw his last breath, it'd be to tell Aaron he loved him, and then they'd go together. Hand in hand. Side by side. Always and forever.

Aaron was still slowly sinking; unable to move. Legs trapped under the steering wheel and immobilized by fear. Robert went under again. Aaron was giving up; letting go. Robert wasn't about to let him. He went under again. And then again. His breathing becoming a physical and emotional effort every time.    
   
Robert gasped; horror in his eyes as he watched Aaron sink under the water. He took one last deep breath and went under; meeting Aaron's lips and letting the fear motivate him to save his life.

 

 

The things we take for granted are the things we should really be thankful for. Without air we cannot survive for more that an minute of two. We need air to measure life, not by the number of breaths we take but by the number of moments that take our breath away.

 

  
Robert walked in to the room; taking hold of Aaron's hand and breathing a sigh of relief. Nothing felt better than the comfort and security of being able to touch him again and knowing that he was alive.

Aaron slowly opened his eyes and squeezed Robert's hand gently.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Robert said, smiling down at him; grateful that he was able to see him again. Hear his voice. Touch him.

"Yeah." Aaron managed to croak out.

"Good." Robert said firmly. He couldn't bare thinking about how he nearly lost him.

"No. I mean yeah." Aaron looked towards the worn out box Robert was holding.

Robert smiled; taking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto Aaron's finger.

 

 

  
After the doctors has managed to stabilize Aaron again, Robert went back into the room; his heart growing tired from the constant fear and worry about losing him. He needed a break from the pain that was consuming him.

"I love you." He said as soon as he saw Aaron was alright. Suddenly his heart didn't feel as heavy anymore as he moved closer to the man he loved.

Aaron smiled at him. "I love you too."

Robert pulled up a chair so that he could be as close as possible to him. "I was so worried about you." He sighed, rubbing his eyes to stop the tears from falling. "Thought i was going to lose you." He said as he rested his head on the bed.

Aaron ran his fingers softly through his blonde hair. "It's okay. You're not gonna lose me." He smiled weakly. "You're stuck with me now." He said, admiring the piece of jewellery on his finger and trying to be more positive, to be strong for Robert.

Robert smiled, remembering that Aaron had agreed to marry him.

"You gonna ask me properly then?" Aaron asked with a grin.

Robert smirked. He stood up from his chair, moved it out of the way and got down on one knee by Aaron's bed. He smiled and took hold of his hand. "Aaron Dingle. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Aaron smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Robert stood; leaning forward to meet Aaron's lips gently. "I promise you I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Aaron nodded and stroked his cheek. "Thank you for saving me."

"I was never going to leave you. You know that don't you. I would have -"

"I know." Aaron nodded, letting his eyes flicker from Roberts eyes to his lips.

Robert moved in closer again to kiss him softly. He was finally at peace knowing Aaron was safe and they had the rest of their lives together. He was going to keep tight hold of his Aaron from now on.

The truth is, Robert didn't just save Aaron. They both saved each other, in every way possible.


End file.
